


Последнее средство

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Hunter is pure evil, M/M, everyone dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн в коме уже полгода, Купер разучился улыбаться не на камеру, а Себастиан... Себастиан замаливает грехи, как умеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее средство

Блейн в коме уже полгода.

Первый месяц Купер каждый день ночует в больнице, и когда ловит Себастиана на том, что тот, воровато оглядываясь, крадется к палате его младшего брата, то хватает этого сраного соловья за шкирку, хорошенько прикладывает затылком о стену и разбивает ему нос. Позже Себастиан гундосит что-то оскорбительное, прижимая к лицу пакет со льдом, но Купер-то и просто так не воспринимает его всерьез, не то что с окровавленной мордой. В следующий раз, когда Купер пытается свести с ним счеты, Себастиан дает сдачи, и разнять их удается только персоналу больницы. Они оба сидят в палате Блейна — по разным углам комнаты — и мрачно пялятся друг на друга.  
— Это твоя вина, — зло говорит Купер.  
— Я принес апельсины, — одновременно с ним произносит Себастиан.  
— Думаешь, ему нужны твои апельсины? — взрывается Купер, вскакивая на ноги.  
— Не ему, — устало потирает переносицу Себастиан, — тебе, — и это столь неожиданное заявление, что Купер невольно садится обратно в кресло.  
— Мне тоже не нужны, — ворчит Купер.  
— А в зеркало ты себя давно видел? — спрашивает Себастиан. — Если так дальше пойдет, мне придется принести тебе тональный крем. Ах да, прости, я забыл, для вас, актеров, в этом нет ничего нового.  
— Прости, я забыл, для вас, геев, тут, кажется, тоже ничего нового, — парирует Купер.  
— Твой брат — гей, — напоминает Себастиан.  
— Мой брат — особенный, — слишком резко отвечает Купер, и Себастиан замолкает. С этим он согласен.  
— Зачем? — интересуется Купер спустя десять минут почти комфортной тишины.  
— Зачем что? — непонимающе хмурится Себастиан.  
— Апельсины зачем?  
— Витамины, — просто отвечает Себастиан.  
— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, — раздраженно просит Купер и ловит пакет, который ему бросает Смайт.  
— Ты скотина? — наугад пробует Себастиан, прекрасно понимая, что нарывается, но Купер в ответ лишь криво ухмыляется.  
— Это я тоже знаю.

Купер сосредоточенно чистит апельсин, не обращая внимания на заляпанную соком белую футболку.  
— Из-за тебя он сейчас здесь, — говорит он с набитым ртом, и в другой ситуации это было бы даже забавно.  
— Из-за меня, — покладисто соглашается Себастиан. — Я пришел, чтобы все исправить.  
— Как?  
— Да откуда мне знать! — повышает голос он. — Говорить всякие глупости в надежде, что он услышит. Менять цветы в вазе. Держать его за руку. Подменять тебя, потому что, серьезно, ты не можешь поселиться в больнице. Господи, Андерсон, ну ты же видел всю эту романтическую чушь, которую снимают в Голливуде, зачем ты меня спрашиваешь?  
— Вон отсюда, Смайт, — указывает на дверь Купер. — Придешь, когда будешь знать, что делать.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — чеканит Себастиан, стягивая с себя форменный блейзер и бросая его на спинку стула. 

И помоги Куперу Бог, но этот жест ему слишком знаком.

Второй месяц — и Себастиан с Купером почти не ругаются. Ключевое слово, разумеется, "почти". В какой-то момент Купер просто ломается и разрешает Себастиану проводить ночи в больнице рядом с Блейном: может, свою роль в этом играет то, как Себастиан наверняка решил добить его, ежедневно топчась у палаты с очередным пакетом для самого Купера. Купер толкает его плечом — почти по-дружески, черт возьми, — в коридоре и говорит:  
— Я домой, отсыпаться. Присмотри за ним, — так, словно с Блейном может что-то случиться. С Блейном никогда ничего не случается. И в этом вся проблема.  
Себастиан ничего не отвечает, просто аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь в палату и устраивается поудобнее. Это будет очень, очень длинный день.

Теперь, когда Себастиан может посидеть с Блейном, Купер начинает соглашаться на предложения работодателей. Тот самый Купер Андерсон, ролики с которым взрывали ютуб и приносили такие бешеные деньги создателям, снова вернулся в бизнес. Он по-прежнему поет в кадре и кружит тех цыпочек, которых ему подсунет очередная студия, и это дает огромный простор для подколов Себастиану. Однажды он приносит маленький телевизор прямо в палату, и Купер правда не хочет знать, во сколько ему обошлось это удовольствие. Позже к телевизору присоединяется DVD, и Себастиан записывает на диск рекламу с Купером. В плохие дни он включает его, позволяя Блейну — как он верит — наслаждаться искусственным обществом брата, протягивает ноги поверх ног Блейна и закрывает глаза. Когда Купер вовращается и застает Себастиана в таком положении, он с силой спихивает его ноги с кровати и дает подзатыльник. Себастиан обычно обиженно потирает голову, сонно моргает и утверждает:  
— Я не спал.  
— Ну да, конечно, — кивает Купер. — Вали домой, Смайт. Я побуду.

Себастиан все равно остается.

На третий месяц врачи все еще не могут дать им положительных прогнозов. Себастиан перестает ходить в "Скандалы", а у Купера все реже можно заметить улыбку на лице. Разве что на камеру, и этот факт делает все диски и записи с его роликами бесценными сокровищами, которые Себастиан готов хранить до самой смерти. Ему самому больше не достается никаких улыбок вообще — даже язвительно-издевательских — только сжатые в тонкую линию губы. Себастиан никогда в этом не признается, но ему немножко их не хватает — этих улыбок Купера. 

Когда врач предлагает им — разумеется, не им обоим, только Куперу, — рассмотреть возможность отключения аппарата жизнеобеспечения, Себастиан первым бросается поставить доброму доктору фонарь под глазом. Купер солидарен с ним ровно настолько, чтобы не вмешиваться.  
— Я надеюсь, вы правильно понимаете нашу позицию? — мягко интересуется он, и врач кивает. Себастиану нечего бояться, его отец — прокурор штата — и единственное, о чем он может думать, — это то, как Купер сказал "нашу".

— У меня есть идея, — однажды говорит Себастиан, и Купер с любопытством смотрит на него поверх газеты.  
— Поделись, — неопределенно машет рукой он, и Себастиан на секунду запинается, словно теперь сомневается в своей затее.  
— Надо его поцеловать, — частит он, и Купер таращится на него в ответ.  
— Что?   
— Поцеловать, — повторяет Себастиан, и на этот раз твердости в его голосе немногим больше.   
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — хохочет Купер, и смех получается вымученным, в стиле "ох уж эти подростки". — Нет, не шутишь, — отсмеявшись, отвечает он сам себе, внимательно изучая лицо Себастиана. — И, стало быть, предлагаешь для этого свою кандидатуру? — приподняв бровь, спрашивает он.  
— Я бы предложил твою, разумеется, — огрызается Себастиан. — Если бы ты не был его гребаным братом.  
Купер только пожимает плечами, и это похоже на жест "каюсь, виновен", и говорит:  
— Валяй.  
— Ты... разрешаешь?   
— Да, — раздраженно отвечает Купер, — но не надейся, что я буду отворачиваться.  
— Окей, — легко соглашается Себастиан и встает с кресла, чтобы подойти к кровати Блейна. Какое-то время он всматривается в его лицо, а потом склоняется над ним и прижимается к его губам, ловя едва ощутимое дыхание. Блейн не отвечает, что, в общем-то, ожидаемо, и Себастиан горько думает о том, ответил бы ли он, если бы был в сознании.  
— Да, ты явно не принц, Смайт, — тянет Купер, и Себастиану очень хочется ему вмазать. Единственное, что его от этого останавливает, — плохо скрываемое разочарование в голосе Купера.  
— Просто заткнись, — просит Себастиан, и Купер слушается. 

Затею с поцелуями они оба пытаются забыть.

Идет четвертый месяц комы Блейна, и это все больше и больше напоминает кому Себастиана и Купера. В этом замкнутом кругу они привыкают к запаху лекарств, по очереди покупают цветы в ближайшей лавке у больницы, и хозяин даже запоминает их обоих. Они теперь знают любимый кофе друг друга, и их знакомство доходит до того уровня, когда Купер однажды протягивает Себастиану большой бумажный стаканчик, и Себастиан давится, делая большой глоток, — вместо кофе там чистый коньяк, и они пьют из стаканчика по очереди, пока бутылка в сумке Купера не оказывается наполовину пустой.

— Может, это тебе стоило поцеловать его тогда, — задумчиво говорит Себастиан, изучая взглядом белоснежную стену.   
— Это еще почему? — хмурится Купер.  
— Очевидно, что меня он не любит, в отличии от тебя. С моей стороны было глупо даже пытаться.  
— Я его брат, если ты не забыл.  
— Вот именно, Куп, — кивает Себастиан, и Купер срывается с места, сминая рубашку Себастиана в кулаке.  
— Никогда. Больше. Не. Называй. Меня. Так, — глухо чеканит он каждое слово.  
— Как скажешь. Куп, — нахально ухмыляется Себастиан ему в лицо, и его глаза будто говорят: "Давай, ударь меня. Дай возможность ответить". 

Они просто слишком, слишком близко.

Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем Себастиан грубо толкает Купера в сторону кровати.  
— Давай. Целуй, — командует он.  
— Ты спятил, — говорит Купер.   
— Целуй, — повторяет Себастиан. Ему просто так сильно надо, чтобы это сработало.  
— Мы никогда не ладили, — признается Купер. — Ничего не получится.  
— Ты даже не хочешь попытаться!  
— Ладно, — рявкает Купер, и рывком поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Блейна. Ему кажется, губы брата мерзко сообщают ему: "Видишь, я не люблю тебя, подонок". — Я говорил тебе. Это не сработает.  
— Если бы ты верил, это бы сработало, — бросает Себастиан, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью палаты. Кого они вообще обманывают, храня спокойствие Блейна? Блейн будет спокоен, даже если этому миру придет конец.  
— Пошел ты, — слабо произносит Купер, и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— У меня есть идея, — начинает Себастиан, когда к концу приходит пятый месяц комы, и Купер возводит глаза к потолку. Весь его вид прямо кричит "где-то я уже это слышал".  
— И это никогда не заканчивается ничем хорошим, — уверяет он. — Не уверен, что хочу знать. Мне наверняка не понравится.  
— О, поверь, — плотоядно ухмыляется Себастиан, — тебе очень понравится.  
— Да ну? Просвети меня, — предлагает Купер, не в силах отвести взгляд от Себастиана, который теперь возвышается над ним, сложив руки на груди.  
— Встань.  
— Ты слишком раскомандовался сегодня, Смайт, тебе так не кажется?  
— Заткнись и встань, Купер.  
— Окей-окей, — Купер бросает газету на столик, поднимается и оказывается почти нос к носу с Себастианом. Чертов Смайт все равно смотрит на него свысока. — Что ты задумал?  
— Я, кажется, просил заткнуться, — хрипит Себастиан, и Купер хочет ответить, но Себастиан — и снова чертов Смайт! — нагло саботирует это намерение, целуя его. Купер мычит ему в приоткрытый рот что-то протестующее, но потом сдается и обмякает. Себастиан нашаривает рукой пряжку его ремня и отрывается от его губ, перейдя к шее, и, не удержавшись, прикусывает кожу чуть повыше места, где бьется пульс.  
— Все еще не понимаю смысла твоей идеи, — задыхаясь, бормочет Купер, пока пальцы Себастиана скользят под резинку его боксеров.  
— Возможно, нашей любви поодиночке недостаточно, — шепчет ему на ухо Себастиан, одновременно спуская брюки Купера к коленям. — Представь, что это алтарь, Куп, — говорит он, обхватывая член Купера ладонью. — Представь, что мы хотим пробудить нашего бога, — Себастиан двигает рукой, и Купер думает — плевать на все — и тянется к его ширинке. — Представь, что это жертвоприношение, — Себастиан трется стоящим колом членом о член Купера, и сам Купер запрокидывает голову назад, позволяя Себастиану оставить метку на своей шее. — Представь, что нам воздастся, когда наш бог вернется, — обжигает дыханием он, и Купер с глухим стоном кончает Себастиану в кулак. Самому Смайту не нужно большего, он прижимается влажным лбом ко лбу Купера и кончает вслед за ним.

Блейн так и не приходит в себя. 

С Себастиана мигом слетает вся спесь и командирские повадки, он склоняет голову, словно нашкодивший пес, и ждет от Купера хоть какой-то реакции, но тот, приведя себя в порядок, просто молча бросает ему упаковку салфеток. 

У них нет шансов.

— У вас нет шансов, — сочувственно говорит им доктор. Купер присматривается к бэйджу на его груди. Доктор Хантер. — Нет никаких предпосылок, что он придет в себя.

И что самое ужасное: Себастиан уже устал избивать тех, кто говорит, что Блейн не проснется. Это слишком похоже на капитуляцию, и Купер думает, что если Себастиан только попробует сдаться, он лично затолкает ему его воображаемый белый флаг прямо в задницу.

— Должно быть что-то, — говорит Купер, меряя шагами палату. — Какое-то средство. Последнее средство. Я бы все отдал, лишь бы оно существовало.  
— Все? — неожиданно заинтересованно переспрашивает доктор Хантер. — Вы уверены?  
— Вы знаете, что может ему помочь? — вскидывается Себастиан, и Хантер грустно улыбается.  
— Только вы. С моей помощью, разумеется.  
— Как?  
— Скажем, я предлагаю вам сделку. Хорошую, честную сделку, — пригласительным жестом разводит руками Хантер, и Купер щурится.  
— Что за сделка?  
— Жизнь Блейна в обмен на то, что я попрошу, — просто отвечает он.  
— Это не смешно, — резко вмешивается Себастиан и, кажется, хочет сказать что-то еще, но буквально съеживается, сгибается, задыхается под изучающим взглядом Хантера.  
— По-твоему, я смеюсь, мальчик мой? — ласково уточняет Хантер, пригвоздив задыхающегося Себастиана к спинке кресла. Он сразу становится как-то старше, с него слетает этот беспечный вид юного докторишки. Купер так часто мечтал о том, что Себастиан заткнется и больше никогда не откроет свой грязный рот, но не так. Все было не так. — Я ждал так долго, чтобы вы перепробовали все. Даже свои глупые затеи, от которых никогда не могло бы быть никакого толку.  
— Прекрати! Дай ему вдохнуть! — просит Купер, и Хантер отвлекается от Себастиана, и тот вмиг разражается кашлем. — Чего ты хочешь взамен?  
— Я хочу все, — просто объясняет Хантер. — Я хочу весь мир, — и Купер смеется.   
— Прости, приятель, но целого мира у меня нет. Его отец прокурор, — кивает Купер в сторону Себастиана, — так что самое большее, что мы можем обещать, — это штат Огайо. Немного, сам понимаешь.  
— О, нет, — губы Хантера растягиваются в удовлетворенной улыбке. — Видишь ли, как это работает. Тебе не нужно владеть миром. Тебе достаточно его просто отдать. Смекаешь? Достаточно просто быть готовым обменять его на жизнь одного-единственного человека, и наша сделка состоится по всем правилам. Так что ты выберешь, Купер? Мир или своего брата?   
— Я... Мне надо подумать. Принять решение, — запинается Купер, и Себастиан сжимает кулаки так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Хантер мягко смеется, и его выражение лица преисполнено сочувствия, когда он говорит:  
— На самом деле ты уже принял решение. Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь причинять никому вреда, — Хантер врет, но Себастиану плевать. Он просто хочет сказать кое-что очень важное живому, настоящему Блейну, а не тому его подобию, которое сейчас играет в трех мудрых обезьян, лежа на больничной койке. И пусть весь мир катится к чертям.  
— Соглашайся, — шипит он Куперу, и тот делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать:  
— Я согласен.   
— Хороший мальчик, — просияв, обращается Хантер к Себастиану. — Я дам вам минутку.

Хантер покидает комнату, когда приборы начинают сигнализировать об изменениях в состоянии больного. Купер и Себастиан, кажется, одновременно бросаются к постели, где Блейн уже открывает глаза.  
— Где я? — спрашивает он, и, о Господи, думает Купер, целый мир однозначно стоил того.   
— Ты в больнице, — отвечает ему Себастиан, садясь на кровать возле него, и Блейн пытается приподняться, чтобы получше все рассмотреть. Купер садится позади брата, и крепко обнимает его со спины.  
— Ого, — улыбается Блейн, — меня, вероятно, долго не было?  
— Слишком долго, — едва разборчиво сипит ему в спину Купер. — Мы заждались.  
— Что это за грохот? — внезапно посерьезнев, интересуется Блейн. — Вы слышите? Кажется, кто-то кричит.  
— Мы не могли больше ждать, — произносит Себастиан так, словно это ответ на все вопросы. — Слушай меня, Блейни, — просит он, и Купер невольно улыбается на ласкательном варианте имени брата, которое Себастиан подцепил, несомненно, от него самого. — Ты прости меня, окей? Я... Мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — хмурится Блейн, и Купер только сильнее обнимает его и устраивает голову на плече. Себастиан обхватывает голову Блейна ладонями. — Серьезно, вы слышите эти крики? Там что-то происходит.   
— Прости меня, Блейн, — повторяет Себастиан, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.   
— Кто-нибудь из вас скажет мне, что происходит? — настаивает Блейн. — Почему все трясется? Это... это противопожарная сирена сработала?  
— Сделка, — раздается хриплый голос Купера. — Это сделка приходит в действие, — говорит Купер. — И наше время только что истекло.

Спиной он чувствует приближающийся огонь.


End file.
